


A Long Night

by papirossy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine: The Long Night (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Ein einsamer Highway. Zwei Männer in einer Bar. Kein Entkommen.





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Basiert auf Stitcher Podcast "The Long Night" mit Richard Armitage als Logan

Everett  
  
Die Tür fällt krachend ins Schloss. Schwere Schritte. Das Schmatzgeräusch seiner Lederjacke. Gefräßig.  
  
Er nimmt neben mir Platz und bestellt sich zwei, nein drei Burger.  
  
Ich grinse in meinen Drink. Plötzlich sucht ein Typ Ärger. Er hat seine ganze Gang dabei. Sie versuchen mir Angst zu machen, doch ich fühle das beruhigende Gewicht meiner Smith and Wesson in meinem Holster.  
  
„Hört zu, Jungs, geht einfach nach Hause, okay?“  
  
Seine Stimme. Plötzlich ist alles still. Fassungslosigkeit.  
  
„Nach Hause?“  
  
„Ich werde euch nicht zweimal bitten.“  
  
Gellendes Gelächter. Bieratem. Spucke im Gesicht. Ein gezogenes Messer.  
  
Logan stellt sein Bier zurück auf die Bar und atmet tief durch.  
  
„Nagut.“  
  
Träge, beinahe gelangweilt steht er von seinem Hocker auf und schleppt sich müde zu uns herüber. Harte Absätze auf sprödem Holz. Jetzt wird es passieren, denke ich und schlucke fest. Es wird ein verdammtes Blutbad geben. Ich greife mir ins Jackett, bereit dazwischen zu gehen. Doch Logan bricht ihm nur die Handknochen. Der Kerl rennt winselnd davon.  
  
Logan rutscht zurück auf seinen Hocker. Der Duft von verbrannten Fleisch hängt in der Luft. Er grunzt. Die Bedienung schreit in die Küche. „Seht zu, dass ihr fertig werdet, die Show ist vorbei!“ Als würde es hier jeden Tag so laufen. Oh, ich hege keinen Zweifel daran.  
  
Ich nehme meine Brieftasche und lege einen Schein auf die Theke. Doch ich gehe nicht, ohne Danke zu sagen.  
  
„Danke!“ Logan schaut genervt in sein Glas. „Aber nur damit Sie es wissen, ich hatte die Situation fest im Griff.“  
  
„Sah nicht so aus.“  
  
Alles, was er sagt, grunzt er. Ich bin ihm noch immer keines Blickes würdig. Na schön.  
  
Ich verlasse die Bar. Frische Wüstenluft. Staub. Endlose Nacht. Das Geheuel von Coyoten. Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Ist ja auch egal.  
  
Er weiß also wirklich nicht mehr, wer ich bin.  
  
  
Logan  
  
Die Dunkelheit war mir immer schon lieber. In den Wüsten Nevadas hast du nichts als den endlosen Horizont. Und egal, wie schnell zu auch fährst, es ist kein Ende in Sicht. Die Dunkelheit dagegen reduziert dein ganzes Dasein auf diesen einen Moment. Nur ich, das Knattern des Motors und die Hoffnung, dass es jeden Moment vorbei sein könnte.  
  
Das Ende kommt schneller als erwartet.  
  
Ein lauter Knall zwingt mich mein Motorrad an die Seite zu fahren. Nicht dass hier je jemand vorbeifahren würde. Ich greife in die Innentasche meiner Lederjacke und stecke mir eine Zigarette an. Ein rotes Glühwürmchen in der schwarzen Nacht. Ich muss nicht nachschauen, um zu wissen, dass ich einen Platten habe. Ich tue es trotzdem.  
  
Das Diner ist ca. zwölf Meilen die Straße runter. „Schöner Mist!“  
  
Ich ziehe an meiner Zigarette.  
  
Zwei Glühwürmchen flimmern in der Ferne. Scheinwerfer. Ich trete zur Seite und warte. Keine Ahnung, worauf. Dass jemand vorbei kommt, meinen baldigen Tod oder einfach darauf, dass die Nacht vorbei ist. Es dauert nicht lang. Ein schwarzer Kombi. Sieht aus wie ein Dienstwagen. Der Fahrer lässt die Fensterscheibe runter. Musik.  
  
„Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie Hilfe gebrauchen.“  
  
Der Typ aus der Bar. Silberne Haare, langweiliger Haarschnitt. Regierungsbeamter.  
  
„Was Sie nicht sagen.“  
  
Ich öffne die Tür und schmeiße mich auf den Beifahrersitz. Vertrauter Neuwagenduft und noch etwas anderes...  
  
„Wo soll’s hingehen?“  
  
„Was denken Sie denn?“  
  
„Zur nächsten Tanke?“  
  
„Vegas.“  
  
„Was? Wollen Sie gar nicht...“  
  
„Vegas!“, grunze ich und lasse mich von der leisen Radiomusik berieseln.  
  
„Was wird dann aus Ihrem Bike?“  
  
„Das können sich die Coyoten holen.“  
  
„Na schön.“  
  
Er tritt auf das Gaspedal. Der Motor schnurrt leise wie ein Kätzchen.  
  
„Ein Danke wäre nett.“  
  
Eine nervige Stimme reißt mich aus meinem Dämmerschlaf.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Naja, ich finde Sie könnten sich ruhig bedanken. Immerhin würde nicht jeder einen Fremden von der Straße aufgabeln.“  
  
„Ja, Sie haben Recht. Also warum haben Sie mich aufgegabelt?“  
  
„Naja, ich war Ihnen schließlich noch etwas schuldig. Danke übrigens.“  
  
Er zwinkert mir zu und ich falle ächzend zurück in den weichen Ledersitz. Keine Nerven für so ein Geplänkel.  
  
Etwas hat dieser Kerl an sich, als würde ich ihn schon Jahre kennen. Und dieser Duft...  
  
Plötzlich wache ich auf. Frische Luft, das Knirschen von Schritten im Sand, das Zirpen von Grillen.  
  
„Na Kommen Sie, ich habe ein Zimmer für uns!“  
  
„Ein Zimmer? Ich will nach Vegas!“  
  
„Sie haben geschlafen wie ein Stein! Und ich bin seit 24 Stunden wach. Bis Vegas sind es noch Schätzungsweise 8 Stunden. Sie können ja weitertrampen, ich gönne mir jetzt eine Mütze voll Schlaf.“  
  
„Und wie läuft das jetzt? Wir beide teilen uns ein Zimmer? Wie die Winchesters?“  
  
Ich schaue viel fern. Ist ja sonst nichts zu tun.  
  
„Wer zur Hölle sind die Winchesters?“  
  
Im Zimmer presse ich ihn gegen die Wand. Er ächzt in mein Gesicht. Lange Wimpern im schummrigen Licht der Deckenlampe.  
  
„Was zur...“  
  
„Okay, Sie sagen mir jetzt, was Sie von mir wollen!“  
  
„Von Ihnen wollen? Logan, ich bin’s!“  
  
„Logan? Wer zur Hölle sind Sie?“  
  
„Du weißt, wer ich bin.“  
  
Ich schiebe meine Hand hinten in seine Hosentasche. Bilder in meinem Kopf. Sein Mund auf meinem. Eine einsame Regenacht. Hände auf Haut. Verzweiflung. Angst. Einsamkeit. Zwei Körper, die sich nackt im Bett suhlen. Ich schüttele die Vorstellung ab und ziehe einen Ausweis hervor.  
  
„CIA? Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr Jungs jetzt auch hinter mir her seid.“  
  
„So ist es nicht, Logan.“ Warme Hände in meinem Gesicht. „Und das weißt du!“  
  
Atem vermischt sich. Herzklopfen.  
  
„Everett.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Und plötzlich weiß ich wieder seinen Namen. Nicht weil er auf seinem Ausweis steht. Sondern weil ich ihn schon selbst auf seine zerkratzte Haut gestöhnt habe. Wir hatten das schon einmal durch.  
  
Er war neu beim CIA. Mich aufzuspüren sollte seine Karriere den nötigen Kick geben. Aber dann ist etwas passiert. Wir sind passiert. Regen. Waldluft. Eine Nacht in meinem Bett.  
  
Ich drücke meinen Mund auf seinen. Ich küsse ihn gefräßig wie ein hungriger Wolf. Es macht ihm nichts aus, dass ich ihm das Hemd aufreiße. Knöpfe regnen auf den Holzfußboden. Ich packe ihn und werfe ihn aufs Bett. Er krallt seine Finger in meine Haare. Heißer Atem an meinem Ohr. „Ich will deine starken Hände auf meinem Körper spüren!“  
  
Es ist viel passiert. Ich habe den Großteil meiner Erinnerung in Japan verloren. Seitdem bin ich auf der Flucht. Wo ich auftauche, ist Chaos. Everett ist der Spur gefolgt. Und sie hat ihn direkt zu mir geführt.  
  
Er ist jetzt ein hohes Tier beim CIA. Deputy Task Force Commander.  
  
Es ist seine Pflicht, Leute wie mich zu aufzuspüren, zu melden, in Schach zu halten.  
  
„Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier“, sagt er.  
  
„Nicht?“  
  
Ich lache in meine verschwitzten Achseln.  
  
„Nein, ich mache mir Sorgen.“  
  
„Ich bin gerührt.“  
  
Ich stehe auf und stelle mich nackt ans Fenster. Eine Katze huscht durch das Licht einer flackernden Laterne.  
  
„Ich kann mich gut um mich selber kümmern.“  
  
„Ja, das kann ich sehen.“ Sachte Fingerspitzen gleiten über meinen vernarbten Rücken. „Deine Wunden heilen nicht mehr so gut wie früher.“ Küsse im Mondlicht.  
  
„Du solltest nicht hier sein.“  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
„Weil einfach jeder, der mir was bedeutet, unter der Erde landet. Vor zwei Tagen habe ich meinen Hund begraben.“  
  
„Dog?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Tut mir leid.“  
  
„Schon gut.“  
  
Ich erinnere mich. Eine Zigarettenlänge sind wir mal glücklich gewesen. Und als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen, hebt er meine Jacke vom Boden auf und nimmt die Zigarettenpackung heraus.  
  
„Wusst ich’s doch. Du hast immer welche.“  
  
Er steckt sich eine zwischen die Lippen, bietet mir auch eine an. Er zückt das Feuerzeug. Wir halten Blickkontakt, als ich die Spitze meiner Zigarette in die Flamme halte. Ich sauge den Qualm tief in meine Lunge. „Du solltest nicht rauchen“, und puste ihn genauso lang wieder aus, „das Zeug kann dich umbringen.“  
  
„Das gilt natürlich nicht für dich.“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Und dann haben wir uns plötzlich nichts mehr zu sagen. Er sinkt rauchend in meine Arme. Meine Hände auf seinem nackten Hintern. Ein langer Kuss. Heiser geflüsterte Worte, fast ein Schluchzen. „Komm zurück ins Bett!“  
  
Er ist nicht mehr so gut in Form, was das betrifft, treibt's nicht mit vielen Kerlen und ich muss ihn lange mit meinen Fingern bearbeiten, bis er soweit ist. Er trägt einen Ehering. Ist mir nicht entgangen. Die Schmerzen stehen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Soll ich aufhören?“  
  
„Nein, nicht!“, keucht er und krallt die Fäuste ins Kissen.

*

„Wirst du mich jetzt melden?“  
  
„Ich muss.“  
  
„Ja, aber wirst du es auch tun?“  
  
Everett sieht mich lang an.  
  
„Was wird passieren, wenn ich es nicht tue?“  
  
„Ich werde sterben. Und ein paar andere Menschen auch. Keine Sorge, sie haben’s verdient.“  
  
„Logan.“  
  
„So hat mich schon lange keiner mehr genannt.“ Fühlt sich an, als würde einem jemand das Herz auswringen.  
  
Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche. Er nimmt mir die Zigarette aus der Hand und zieht daran. Das Knistern von Glut.  
  
„Ich weiß, wo man dir helfen kann.“  
  
„Bist du deswegen hier?“  
  
„Als ich in Wakanda war, habe ich einiges erfahren über das, was in dir steckt.“  
  
Seine Fingerspitzen fahren über meine verkrusteten Fingerknöchel. Seine Berührung ist so sanft, dass ich zusammenzucke.  
  
„Es macht dich krank. In Wakanda können sie dir helfen.“  
  
Habe von Wakanda gehört. Dort bauen Sie Adamantium ab wie Kohle.  
  
„Warum sollten sie das tun?“  
  
„Nun, sie schulden mir noch einen Gefallen.“  
  
„Verzichte.“ Ich schnaufe und wältze mich auf die andere Seite. „Danke für den Sex.“

  
  
  
Everett  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwache ich in einem leeren Motelzimmer. Ich ziehe mir meine Hose über und gehe ohne Schuhe nach draußen. Ich renne vor zur Straße. Der Asphalt ist warm. Keine Spur von ihm weit und breit und auch sonst niemandem.  
  
„Dieser verdammte Idiot!“  
  
Ich gehe zurück in mein Hotelzimmer und mache mich fertig.  
  
Als ich zu meinem Wagen gehe, klemmt eine Notiz unter einem meiner Scheibenwischer, geschrieben auf die Innenseite einer aufgerissenen Streichholzschachtel vom Hotel. Die Streichhölzer liegen auf dem Boden verteilt.  
   
_Sehen uns in Wakanda._


End file.
